New Year's Ball
by Lance-Dusk
Summary: When Wendy And Julie Are At A Friends Place For NEW YEARS What Will Happen When Their Friend Skye Has A Vision OF UTTER HORROR! PRE-MONITION UP
1. New Year's Ball DROPPING

**AN: This is another FD story, except it follows the appropriate rules…you know. Girl has vision. Saves people. People die one by one. Disclaimer: Don't own the FD stuff. Also To know what my people are like go to my ORIGINAL New Year's Party Story and Read the Reviews. I don't own most of them. So yeah! R&R.**

"Everyone its almost time for the "Ball" to drop! To the balcony!"An excited Nicole Hammers yells with glee.

"What if it happens now? What if this is the accident I foresee?"Skye Angeles says quietly to Wendy.

Wendy Christensen's face go's paler than usual and gives her sister Julie a glance,"Skye, every time a party go's on, you say your going to have a vision. I had a vision-not you. I wish I never would have told you about it." She was interrupted by the door opening and a shrill voice screaming" Dan! You came here to a party at a girls apartment WITHOUT ME!" upon seeing Nicole," And not to mention one of them is 14!"

"You Filthy Bastard!" Dan Halten's apparent wife continued her onslaught occasionally slapping Dan on his chest.

"Were just friends of Copper! We swear! Your Welcome to stay!" Wendy tried to calm her down. 

Copper Hitchcock nodded not wanting to get into it.

She said, "Im done. I want a divorce Dan!" 

Rain Orlando and Thad Goodwin give each other a glance of ackwardness.

"Rachel stay please. I love you." Dan said pleadingly.

*Rachel* stared at him with a look of disgust and pain."MY NAME IS ROCHELLE!" She stormed out of the apartment and the group went into the hallway to see the doors to the elevator closing.

They heard a cell phone ring. Dan opened his and said," You just divorced me. Leave me alone…The balcony?" The group went to the balcony and looked down and saw not only Rochelle at the ground floor outside the hotel , but the HUGE crowd who came to watch the "Ball" drop.

Since Skye lived on the top floor she couldn't hear Rochelle, so she said "Put it on SPEAKER PHONE!"

The crowd wasn't as loud as usual due to the announcer speaking to it.

"Let's start the countdown."

" The balls about to drop and I want to be the first to say a word to you." Rochelle began.

"10"  
"9"  
"8"

"Merry Christmas."

"7"  
"6"  
"5"

"And A Happy"

"4"  
"3"  
"2" 

"Fucking New Years To Ya"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW-" The Crowd Began.

By the sound of the ball hitting the bottom of its stand and shrill screams coming from down below and the gasp heard on the phone. The group looked over and the balcony shook dangerously.

The tracks taking the ball down slowly had been stripped down over the years and had fallen sharply and began rolling over the crowd.

"WATCH OUT ROCHELLE!" Dan screamed while leaning over the railing causing all ,but one piece above Rochelle, to fall taking him with it. He landed close to Rochelle and she didn't notice the ball about to run her down and hit the door of the hotel.

And Squish! Rochelle was splattered and the hotel hit. When the ball hit it caused the windows to shatter, sending glass shards flying towards Thad. Wendy jumped at him, almost her navel to the top of his chest. She never came down to her height. When she went to save him- she blocked most of the glass, only for a bigger shard to slice through her abdomen and into Thad's heart.

Julie having just lost her sister, was actually not that upset since she had been expecting it for four years.

"We need to get down from the top floor and to the side of the hotel not facing the "ball". We need to hurry. Whoever we save in the premonition won't be on death's list!" Julie ran to the door opening it a preceded to take the stairs(having to move a maid's cart**AN: remember Skye is rich!**), but as she opened the door, smoke came in and she said, "the elevator."

Since the elevator was on the other side of the hall the group ran toward it. Copper in the lead. Nicole murmuring ,"We shouldn't take it if there is a fire."

"Objections?" Julie said still running straight from the stairs. Slightly beside Copper. 

Skye's apartment was in the main hall with many other a halls going horizontal against her hall's verticality. Crossing. Making corners and making it easier to get lost.

There was a sudden explosion near the stairs and sent the cart flying towards the group. Nicole noticed and screamed," Side Hall. They all moved except Copper, who Julie managed to push out of the way only for the cart to hit her. 

Copper being the oblivious person he is thought it was a signal to turn down a hallway and by luck stumbled into the elevator after turning the corner. He pressed the button many times and then noticed that no one was with him. He yelled for the group, who was running to check on Julie.

Julie was alive, but barley. She had been impaled by a metallic toilet brush handle which was sticking out of the top cubby of the maid's cart. Right under her belly, so she was at an almost squat position.

"Open, Damned Machine, Open!" The elevator opened and Copper got half in to hold the door for the others ,"COME ON!" and saw the destruction of the hotel.

Julie said with her dying breath," To die by toilet brush…" the group which was becoming smaller and smaller by the minute, they all looked around and heard someone shouting and ran. Skye stayed behind and said to Julie's body," I'll save you next time." She ran to catch up with the others.

_5 down. 5 left._

There were two elevators on the top floor, but only one shaft. The former(or lower) elevator went from the basement to the 9th floor. The latter, as the upper elevator was called, went from the 10th to the 18th. If you lived on the latter floors you have to go down a flight of stairs to get to the former elevator. The insides were carpeted but the part separating the wall from the elevator was made of glass, so you could see the full extent of damage done to the hotel. 

As the group made it to the elevator, they saw Copper in the door way, who seeing their expressions knew someone had died, upon looking around he realized it was Julie. He said nothing and continued to hold it as the group ran towards him.

Shauna Erickson, was a 6 year old girl who lived on the 9th floor , whose parents were at the ball dropping. She had a babysitter whose name was Aria,14. She heard a scream and told Shauna to stay there. As she was in the elevator she saw the ball start to roll towards the building. Aria saw a woman looking at a body on the ground- she also saw her crushed. She tried to make the elevator stop and go back up so she could help Shauna. But she only resulted in getting the elevator stuck.

She turned around to see the ball coming towards the elevator. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer. She opened them and saw that the ball had stopped- gotten stuck on a bench. It stayed there for a good ten minutes. Aria thought she'd make it. She smiled and sat down. The "ball" suddenly started going again and before Aria could move the leg of the bench shot through the glass, straight into her head. Her body fell over in the elevator and started moving up faster than it should be.

There was a sound such something was moving fast and Scarlett, realizing it was the lower elevator, screamed," Copper,Watch-" only to see a sudden movement and see blood around Copper's feet an unopened elevator door appear all the way up to Copper's neck from nowhere. You could still see about a foot of the open elevator above his head. 

The group stared and Nicole went up and tapped on Copper. As soon as she touched him, Copper (Or what was left of him)felt squishy. He still showed no emoticon.

She screamed as she looked at into the open elevator. He had been cut in half vertically. The back half of his body was in the elevator. The other part barley being held up by the top of his head. You could close his body as if it was a locket.

Rain threw up instantly upon realizing that Copper had met his-Awful demise.

Nicole looked shocked and said" He was in the elevator, how could half of him be in one elevator. And the other outside another.

" The people who own this place didn't want to spend money on elevator , instead of connecting the elevator tracks they just added another one and stopped the latter from going past the 10th. The former elevator was only supposed to go to 9th floor. But it must of broken the barrier and hit the latter elevator, causing it to go into the ceiling. Cutting Copper in half." At the mention of his name, Copper broke in two, causing instestines to shoot at all angles, over the four girls.

"We have to get out of here" Skye said just as the elevators fell back down the shaft, making a HUGE Crash noise at the bottom. The cables were still intact to the ceiling, which was still intact from the impact of the latter elevator.

"That's the way." Nicole said. She being athletic grabbed one of the three and started to slide down.

Rain ,realizing the ceiling was going to fall, jumped to the edge and screamed," Watch out, The CEILING!" There was no reply so Rain got on her stomach and put her head right over the edge and yelled again.

This time as she yelled she heard a reply, her echo telling her the same thing she was trying to warn Nicole of. She looked up and said," Nicole! Get out of the shaft!"

Nicole was at the 9th floor and had opened the door easily due to handles being on the inside.. She leaned in and heard someone yelling and she fought to hear, she yelled for them to come on down. She listened closer and heard a shrill scream and fought to hear, so she leaned out more.

She wasn't looking up as something went flying down towards the door and got caught on a broken elevator part. It was dark in that corner and wrapped her foot around a cable to get a better look. She flicked out her lighter and lit it and held it close.

She saw Rain's head attached to it and stared in horror.

Rains neck was the only thing holding up the ceiling. It was edged between the elevator wall and the ceiling. Skye and Scarlett tried to yell for Nicole, but knew she was either in the shaft or safe on one of the floors. Either way, Skye thought, Scarlett and I are trapped.

Nicole hadn't moved, but heard a noise. She jumped out of the shaft and went to get away from the door she hadn't realized her foot was still wrapped around the cable she was promptly jerked back into the shaft and managed to grab onto the wall right outside the door she was half in and half out.

Scarlett and Skye faced away and Scarlett embraced Skye, who started to cry over the lost of her best friend.

The elevator ceiling shuddered. Rain's body was pulled into the shaft causing Skye to cry harder than before.

Nicole breathed a sigh of relief and was about to pull herself out of the shaft she heard a noise, and her eyes widened, and pulled faster, and couldn't get out in time. The ceiling fell hitting the back of her legs and causing her to swing into an almost standing position if anyone would look at the open elevator door, they would see a young girl standing up with blood right under her knees crying.

Shauna heard crying and calls for help and went outside. Her and her parents apartment was close to the elevator, enough so that she can see it. What she saw surprised her. A girl was floating in the shaft!

She was overjoyed at this and ran to her, and when close enough jumped onto Nicole.

Nicole **felt** a sudden increased pain and **tasted** blood in her mouth. She looked down to **see** a little girl latched onto her waist, she then **heard** a shuffle. She **smelt** this girls shampoo and thought.**AN: Five Senses  
**

Nicole realized many things in this moment:  
She knew the ceiling wouldn't hold.  
She knew the rescue would not check the ninth floor for a long while.  
She knew she was going to die.  
She was not going to let this girl die.

Shauna felt a pull and looked up to see this floating woman start to push her off. She held on tighter.

Nicole grabbed this girl, and gently set her outside the elevator shaft and said, "I'm going to need your help. I'm a magician and I'll show you magic trick."Shauna was ecstatic at this and nodded her head obediently.

" Go and find me a pretty scarf okay?" Nicole said with pain in her voice.

" Okie Dokie, MS. Magician!" Shauna replied, oblivious to the pain Nicole is feeling.

Skye and Scarlett waited for the 2nd crash, but it never came.

After a few moments the little girl came back with a red sequenced scarf and said," It's my mommys!"

"Its very pretty!"Nicole said," now I'm going to close the doors and say the magic words okay? But after my trick you have to return to your room. PROMISE me."

"Okay Ms. Magic. I promise" Shauna replied Very excited.

Nicole somehow almost shut the elevator doors with only minimal grunts of pain and tied the scarf around so the door would only open about 4 inches.(Enough where Shauna can see, but couldn't make it through the crack.

"Okay now ready?," Nicole said and after a nod continued," I am going to make myself disappear. "Ready? After I say the magic words close your eyes and count to five."

Nicole said her magic words ,"Now You See Me," She pushed down on the floor with all her weight before screaming ,"Now you don't!" and falling down the elevator shaft to her quick demise.

Scarlett heard the crash and realized something was coming back up. She jumped in front of her cousin Skye, seconds before it hit her. Cutting the top part of her head off, showing that it never would of hit her shorter cousin.

Shauna was so amazed by the trick that she went right to bed as promised and dreamt of being a magician as good as Nicole.

Skye gently sat on the floor, the life was slipping from her and just as she bent to lay down, she saw rescue, coming from the stair entrance, where once ,smoke was… but not anymore.

Before she died she felt hands on her and voices saying ,"Smoke inhalation," then a second voice said," Just like the little girl on the 9th floor. The skin is so stained, they'll both have to be cremated."

Then she didn't feel anything.

Skye blinked her eyes, Wendy was in front of her trying to calm Rochelle down…._ Wait… Rochelle?Wendy? They are alive? _ By the time Skye realized she had had a premonition, Dan's cell phone rang and everyone was at the balcony and the countdown began. 

Just as history was about to repeat itself, Skye said," Wendy, I…Vision… Balcony… Falls…Dan"

Wendy's eyes go wide and she goes," Anyone get squashed?"

As soon as Skye says no, Wendy reaches out and says "Everyone to the elevator now!"

"No, it crashes and so does the ceiling above it. We need to get to the 9th floor though. Nicole has to be there to save a little girl. The railing will brake" Everyone, But Wendy and Julie look confused, as Skye says this, Thad nudges the balcony, in disbelief, the rail that didn't fall in the original premonition and- it breaks loose. Falling down and crushing poor Rochelle. The people around noticed and then dismissed it as a sick joke.

Everyone looked at Skye, then Dan. Dan looked sad for a moment and said," Let's save this kid."

They walked out of the room and continued walking, not turning around despite hearing the screams from outside.

Skye guides the group through the horror, she says to wait in the side hall, moving the cart into the same place that Julie had before.

She then waits for the explosion to happen calling it perfectly in time it went past. 

"There will be a handle in the wall were Julie would have been." Skye said," We have to wait for the smoke to past, so go look at it, to ensure that you have to trust me and every word that comes out of my, Wendy's and Julie's mouth." And sure enough, there it was, the chrome handle in the wall.

The group traveled down the stairs and followed Skye to the little girl's room. They opened the door and saw, who they later found out is named Shauna, on the sofa half asleep. They picked her up and went down the stairs and to the bottom floor and into the arms of rescue.

_**Yeah. The Vision Is the First Chp. I will explain the characters more. Just make sure you read my other story, to find out more.**


	2. Dan's Demise

**The Fun Begins. Read And Review. Oh…Disclaimer: I own Nothing…YadaYada Etc.**

_" Wendy, Julie, This is great!" Skye said excitedly.

The group were inside Rain's apartment. All the survivors were there. Not one of them told the police/rescue teams of Skye's vision. So they were deemed survivors and not suspects. 

Currently, Wendy, Julie, And Skye were moving the Knives and Forks into a low cupboard in the kitchen.

"Is she insane?" Julie says to Wendy, then she turns to Skye and says," This is not good! We are back in Death's Path!"

"Not that! I mean all the survivors believe us. We might all make it!" She says.

"Maybe. I don't think locking them all up will save them. They have to have a close-call and we save them to be skipped. We are just buying time before Death causes another big disaster. How about The_ Apartment Complex Collapse? The Ball Rolled Again, Right Over, US!" _Wendy says visibly upset," Im not losing Julie."

" You don't have too, you die before her!" Skye Says quickly realizing what she had said," SORRY! FOOT IN MOUTH DISEASE!"

" It's OK. We need to know the order anyhow." Wendy says after looking at Julie's stricken expression.

" OK. Its Dan, Rochelle, Wendy, Thad, Julie, Aria Copper, Rain, Nicole, Scarlett, Shauna, Me." Skye replies," I'm pretty sure that's it."

"Let's go tell the others." Julie says," Does anything smell funny to you?"

The trio leaves the kitchen and walk into the living room, to see six people sitting. 2 guys and 4 girls.

"Where's Dan!" Wendy asks immediately.

"He went to go buy Mickey D's for us. We offered money, but he said don't worry, what I'm ordering won't be worth much too anyone." Nicole said with a worried look. 

"Why does it matter," Copper said ,"Julie's next. You told us that when we were walking down the hall."

"NO! I said she would've died THEN! Dan is FIRST!" As Skye said this ,the group had a look of horror across their face. 

"No. Not Dan. He just lost his wife." Thad said.

"Wait. How did you know that his being first is a bad thing?" Julie asked.

"While you were talking in the kitchen, Copper explained to us how death works." Rain replied," PS guys. If you decide to die, don't do it on the carpet it's new." She was smiling the whole time.

That's Rain for you.

"We will just have to wait." Skye said.

Thirty minutes later, the smell Julie noticed had increased. 

"Okay lets go," Scarlett said" We can take my car." 

The group went to the parking garage which all had pull-down doors for each car. The group had parked right next to each other and noticed the stench that Julie had been mentioning. They also noticed that Dan's garage door was closed.

The stench rose the closer they got to the door. Then Scarlett realized what the stench was.

She pulled Skye away from the group and shouted," Everyone back away from the door."

Everyone did as they were told and said to Skye," Dan is dead." Skye looked at her with a confused expression.

"Trust me. Take everyone upstairs." Scarlett said.

Skye nodded and said everyone upstairs. 

"Wendy, stay." Scarlett said as Wendy was walking up the stairs.

Wendy abruptly turned around and walked over to Scarlett and said," Yes?"

" Will you check something with me. I've never seen a dead body before." Scarlett asked in a hushed voice.

" You won't have to there isn't a dead b-" Wendy gave a look and then looked at Dan's door," Oh."

The two girls went over to the Dan's car. They then opened it and saw Dan's car still there. 

"Shit" The girls pulled their shirts over their mouths and walked over to his driver seat and saw him slumped over his steering wheel.

"Dan?" Wendy called as she opened her door.

Dan's body fell out of the car and Scarlett got on her knees and started bawling. Wendy pulled out her phone called the police and then Julie's cell.

"Jules?_Yeah? _Dan is dead. _What? _He is dead. _How? _Offed himself. _Well Death doesn't have to kill them off, if they do it themselves. _Don't be so blunt._Well… sometime that helps. Come up here, ill explain it to the group._Bye Julie… 

**So…Leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks for the previous reviews.**


	3. Suicide A Habit?

**So, here is Chp. 3. R&R Disclaimer yadayada: Thanks for the reviews. So lets go.  
**

"How is Thad?"Scarlett asked Rain," He and Dan were pretty close, huh?"

"I don't know. Copper told us to go along with the whole death thing, just to keep you from running around town and getting yourself ran over. He probably told us just to get us to stay calm." Rain said with tears in her eyes.

"Where is Wendy? She is next…I hope she's okay….oh geez…" Julie said rambling.

"I'm right here." Wendy says from across the room ,"and I am next,"

"We will save you, Wen."Skye said to her.

"I'm so tired of this..."Wendy muttered to no one in particular.

"Lets get the facts down."Nicole said.

Wendy started, "No. No "facts". We really need to just stop death. No-new life defeats death or anything like that…maybe we should just let it get us."

Scarlett said quickly ,"I would totally agree…but Shauna is only 6. I can't-we can't stand by and watch her die."

"Don't worry, I'm the only one that has too." Skye replied almost bitterly," Maybe we could break the chain some other way."

Skye looked towards the window, and then started sprinting towards it.

A business man was sitting on a bus stop bench ,when he heard the sound of glass shattering. He looked up to find a girl staring down at him. Stopped in mid-air.

Skye looked down in the business mans face and said ,"CATCH ME!"

The man then outstretched his arms and she gracefully landed.

There wasn't a scratch on her.

Skye grudgingly climbed the stairs not wanting to make it back to the top.

As Skye opened the door she heard Wendy saying to a shaken group," Don't worry it is my time. She can't die. I'm sure she'll be up soon." Upon seeing Skye, Wendy said,"Not a scratch on her."

"How did you know it wouldn't work?"Skye asked.

"It didn't work for me," Wendy states and Julie's face gives off a shocked expression. 

"Wendy? We need to talk, now." Julie said, anger in her voice, the duo left the living area and went into Rain's room. 

The group sat in silence, looking towards Skye and then too the window she had jumped out of. It had repaired itself.

Julie and Wendy came out of the room. 

Both had tears streaming down their faces. They hugged and held hands and sat on the couch next to Thad. 

Julie was smiling.

Then, Thad suddenly pulled out a pocket knife and smashed it into Wendy's throat.

Nicole jumped up to help her, but as soon as Thad pulled the knife out Wendy fell over saying

"Death Didn't Get ME." and she was gone

Thad then shoved the knife into his own throat, and before dying said," Note in pocket." 

The group were in shock and paralyzed in fear. Shauna was still asleep in Scarlett's arms. 

Julie was still smiling. She then closed her eyes and started laughing. 

"Nice one guys! That was very believable!" Tears started to spill out and Scarlett stood up leading the sleeping Shauna, Nicole, Rain, and Copper from the room. 

"This is a joke? Skye….TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE! Please…God…oh Please." Julie was now holding on to her sister as if life itself depended on it.

"I can't Jules." Skye said softly. She walked over to Julie and picked the young girl off of her sister and walked her out of the room and into the second bedroom. She layed her down under the covers after taking off her blood soaked jacket.

"Get the note, Skye," Julie said. 

Skye had forgotten Thad's final words. 

She reached into the pocket of Thad's jacket, but couldn't find anything. She tried his pants. 

She opened the smallish piece of paper, she'd found.

_Dear Survivors,  
Last night while researching, I found out that no one has ever survived one of these things….minus Wendy and Julie. I am sorry I have to kill Wendy, she's before me, and since Dan you will not be taking your eyes off whoever's next. So if/when Wendy dies, you'll be watching me, and I do not want to just sit here waiting to die…I'm sorry, In my right shoe there is a note, confessing to her killing.  
I'm Sorry,  
Thad Goodwin_

That Selfish Bastard, Skye thought, she took the paper into Julie's room and preceded to read it. 

**This Chapter was short, I know. I also know…you probably think I'm demented or morbid, or something with all this Suicide stuff, but I couldn't let Wendy get smashed into a million bits or something… But there will be two survivors, no, I'm not telling who. Review please. **


	4. AN

**Im going to post the rest of the story(Including the Finale.) for my Final Destination story on September 9th. My Harper's Mountain story wil continue being posted on Tuesdays starting next Tues.**


End file.
